The present invention relates to a bone screw according to the pre-characterizing portion of claim 1.
A bone screw of this type is known from EP 0 614 649 A where a safety nut to be screwed into an open bore is provided for perfectly locking the connection of the rod and the bone screw.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bone screw of the above type which does not require such an interior nut.
This object is achieved by a bone screw as characterized in claim 1.
Further embodiments of the present invention are characterized in the dependent claims.